To date, medicines for control and/or reduction of weight generally involve one active agent that has a limited or singular biologic target. For example, one existing composition on the market is tetrahydrolipstatin ((S)—((S)-1-((2S,3S)-3-hexyl-4-oxooxetan-2-yl)tridecan-2-yl) 2-formamido-4-methylpentanoate, which biologically targets pancreatic lipases, acting as an inhibitor of these lipases. Another treatment marketed for weight control is phentermine or phenyl-tertiary-butylamine, a sympathomimetic amine that primarily targets trace amine-associated receptor 1 (TAAR1), thereby acting as an activator of TAAR1, with some possible activity on vesicular monoamine transporter 2 (VMAT2). Lorcaserin HCl or (1R)-8-chloro-1-methyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepine is still another treatment identified for weight reduction, and has a singular activity, acting as a selective 5-HT2c (serotonin 2C) receptor agonist. These marketed products each have essentially a singular biologic target, offering limited flexibility to the person taking the product and can provide safety issues to certain persons, especially when taken in higher doses. There remains a need for more effective compositions for weight management, including ones that control and regulate appetite more effectively with fewer side effects.
Because the mechanisms of appetite regulation are multi-faceted, there remains a need for a multi-faceted approach to appetite control and weight management. These and other needs are met by the compositions described below.